


拥抱

by Sarsel



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarsel/pseuds/Sarsel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>兰斯洛特是一个幽灵。</p>
<p>兰斯洛特是一个带着生前创伤的幽灵，哪怕只是做出一点点动作，他都会轻易地分成两半。</p>
            </blockquote>





	拥抱

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hug](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742579) by [Programmer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Programmer/pseuds/Programmer). 



> 译者注：感谢[Programmer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Programmer)的校对。

兰斯洛特是一个幽灵。

兰斯洛特是一个带着生前创伤的幽灵，哪怕只是做出一点点动作，他都会轻易地分成两半。

作为一个幽灵，这种特别的技巧毫无用处。跟大部分人所认为的不一样，他们根本就没法看到幽灵，更别提被幽灵吓到了。兰斯洛特无法品尝，触碰，或者移动，他慢慢地发现，往生之后只有无尽的空虚在等待着他。更糟的是，当他的幽灵躯体分成两半，两个半边的身体都在狂乱地找寻着另一半但却无法够到彼此，那是一种灵魂被撕裂般的感觉，接近于心碎。

于是兰斯洛特做了个简单的决定：他以后就不再动弹了，这样他就不会再分成两半。

幸运的是，他在珀西瓦尔家里，没有哪个地方能够比这儿更好一点了。

并不是说他们在交往，兰斯洛特从来没有向对方透露过自己的感觉；考虑到他现在这个状态，说不定这才是最好的选择。

不过，在某种程度上来讲，他们颇为亲密。他们会定期拜访对方的家，他们会在对方完成一件冗长任务之后相约出行，他们会帮对方挑选新办公室的壁纸，他们甚至曾经一起观看糟糕的喜剧片并且开怀大笑，就好像那些情节是世界上最好笑的事情——一切看起来都再好不过了。

他确实想念能够开怀大笑不用担心分成两半的时候。虽然现在也不算糟。

呆在这间房子里，他能看到珀西瓦尔，看到他打开大门，四处走动，准备三餐，坐在沙发上看电视。他能听到珀西瓦尔，听到他洗澡的时候吹着口哨，在健身室里锻炼身体，睡梦中发出细微的鼾声。

当然了，这并不是什么变态行径，至少在亡者世界的标准上来说不是。他是个幽灵，所以他做这种事理所应当。

实话说，兰斯洛特有一点点忧伤。珀西瓦尔表现得就像没有发生过任何事一样，继续着他的生活。当然了，他推荐的候选者还需要他的协助，这次选拔大大地消耗了他的精力，但是——

这大概是身为幽灵所必须承受的，兰斯洛特应付得了。

今天，珀西瓦尔的学生成为了兰斯洛特。幽灵兰斯洛特不能说非常高兴，但他也不可能永远自己保留着这个称号。

珀西瓦尔很晚才回到家，浑身散发着马丁尼的酒气，真是个传统风格的选择。詹姆斯饶有兴趣地看着珀西瓦尔摇摇晃晃地穿过客厅朝他的方向走来，醉醺醺地试图往沙发上坐，但却滚到了地板上。

珀西瓦尔发出的声音令幽灵心中某些柔软之处轻轻一荡。一直以来詹姆斯都知道他酒量不大，三杯马丁尼下肚就风度尽失。珀西瓦尔会搂住旁边随便哪个人不放，通常是詹姆斯，而后者从来都纵容他，毫无丁点异议。

但是那声音持续的时间有点长，长到詹姆斯开始担心了。正在此时，他意识到自己听到的不是呼噜声，而是一串压抑的，被珀西瓦尔的定制西装闷住的抽泣声。

詹姆斯可没预料到这个。

正在他被这一发现惊呆的时候，珀西瓦尔抬起头靠在沙发上，他的手里握着一张照片，将它贴在胸口。詹姆斯光看背面的题字便知道是哪一张。

“珀西瓦尔和兰斯洛特。”

珀西瓦尔已经不再哭泣了，他的面颊上留下一道闪光的泪痕。积聚起自己所有的力量，詹姆斯动了一下，紧接着立即分成了两半，左边的一半撞在沙发扶手上，另一半滚得稍微远了点，将珀西瓦尔的身体困在中间。

作为一个破碎的幽灵，这是他能够做到的最接近拥抱的动作。

他的左半边哭着寻找右半边，右半边则哭着寻找左半边。詹姆斯并不在意。反正他的心已经碎了。

 

END


End file.
